


One-Shots Featuring Eliza Jane Cousland and Friends

by GingerAnn



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-21 02:35:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3674283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerAnn/pseuds/GingerAnn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alistair and Eliza take a stroll.</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

This is just a collection of one-shots featuring one of my Grey Wardens, Eliza Jane Cousland, and her friends.

There will be spoilers for Dragon Age: Origins and Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening.

Eliza romances and marries Alistair, becoming queen.

Zevran is her bestie, and sticks around after the Blight.

And she has a mabari warhound named Muffin.


	2. It's a Weakness

Alistair popped a piece of cheese into his mouth.  
"You sure do love cheese," Eliza said.  
"Yes," Alistair agreed. "Some might even say it's a weakness of mine."  
"So, if I ever take away your cheese, you would do anything I wanted. Just to get your cheese back?" Eliza asked.  
"Indeed, I would. Not that I've ever said no to you anyways," Alistair said with a smile.  
"You've said no to me before. I just didn't listen very well."  
"I didn't say no. I said 'That's not a very good idea' and you didn't listen."  
"Everything turned out okay."  
"So far. Give it time."


	3. Off to the Markets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alistair and Eliza take a stroll.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after the end of Origins. And after a wedding, I believe...

Eliza and Alistair walked through the castle. Zevran and Muffin were walking slightly behind them.  
"What's on the agenda for the day, my Prince?" Eliza asked hooking her arm through Alistair's.  
"I thought we could take a stroll through the markets," Alistair replied.  
"Just like old times," Zevran said. "Do you think any bandits will try to rob us along the way?"  
"We can hope," Eliza said grinning at the elf.  
"You two are weird," Alistiar said.  
"But you love us," Eliza said smiling at her husband.  
"I love you. I still don't know about him," Alistair said motioning towards Zevran.  
"Your words wound me," Zevran said placing a hand on his chest.  
"I would almost think about taking you seriously if you weren't smiling," Alistair said.


	4. Why Can't We Be Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zevran and Alistair have a nice chat.

Zevran seen Alistair sitting next to the fire looking glum.

"Alright there, Alistair?" He asked sitting next to the Gray Warden.

"I am perfectly fine," Alistair snapped.

"Ah, by that reaction, I know you are not," Zevran said.

Alistair didn't respond.

"What is wrong, my friend?" Zevran asked.

"I am not your friend," Alistair grumbled.

"And maybe that is the problem. Perhaps if we were friends you would not be so worried that I am trying to steal the woman you love?" Zevran looked at Alistair with a raised eyebrow.

"How..." Was all Alistair managed to get out.

"Let me just say that I offered myself to our dear Eliza, but she told me that she was already in love with you. We are friends, nothing more."

"But... She is always laughing and smiling when she talks to you. And you two are always whispering together," Alistair said.

"We are mostly whispering about you. She gushes about you often. And she laughs and smiles when she speaks to you. But when she looks at you there is love."

Alistair looked into the fire and didn't speak for a few minutes.

"Maybe we should be friends," he finally said.

"A king always needs an assassin close at hand," Zevran said with a grin.

"And a queen always needs a trusted friend at her side," Alistair said.


	5. Where I Go To Hide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warden Commander Eliza Jane tries to hide out. Anders had the same idea.

Eliza was sitting on the floor in the basement of the Keep, her back against the wall. She was finishing a letter to Alistair when she heard the door open.

"Oh, hello Commander," Anders said when he spotted her in the shadows.

"Hello, Anders," she said.

"I didn't think anyone came down here," he said.

"That's what I thought. I guess we were both wrong."

"Yes. Do you come down here to hide out from everyone, as well?"

"Yes. Sometimes the Warden Commander just needs some time to herself," she said with a grin.

"I will leave you alone then." He started to turn to leave.

"No. It's okay. You can stay if you don't mind my company," she said.

"I think I can tolerate your company," he said sitting beside her on the floor.

"How are you liking being a Grey Warden?" she asked.

"It's better than being in the Circle I suppose."

"Glad to hear that. No plans of escape yet?"

"Escaping here would be much easier than escaping the Circle," he said with a grin.

"Well, if you plan to escape, can you let me know? I'll need time to find a replacement witty mage."

"I'll be sure to send out a note," he said with a grin.


	6. Final Push

They made it to the roof top. One final push. Kill the archdemon. And victory.

"Are you ready, my love?" Alistair asked.

"With you by my side? Of course, your majesty," Eliza said with a grin.

"I knew I'd regret this whole king thing," he chuckled before leaning down to give her a passionate kiss.

"Let's go kill us an archdemon," she said when Alistair pulled away.

"Whatever my queen wishes," he said.

"Will you two hurry it along? The archdemon will think we are not coming to slay it," Morrigan said.

"Perhaps it will go back to the Deep Roads then," Zevran said. "Problem solved."

"These two? You picked these two to come with us?" Alistair questioned with a smile.

"Who better?" She responded with a grin as she checked that all her gear was still in place. "Zev, watch Morrigan's back. Morrigan, kill them all."

"Of course, fearless leader," Morrigan said smiling.

"I do so enjoy watching your back, my fair Morrigan," Zevran said smiling at the apostate.

"She said watch my back, not my back-side, elf," Morrigan said, a small smile on her lips.

It seemed like the battle lasted for days, though it was probably just hours. But maybe it was days.

The sun was high in the sky as Eliza gave the archdemon the killing blow.

Eliza was on her knees, breathing heavily. Blood was dripping from her many wounds. Some of it was pooling on the ground in front of her. She hurt. All over.

She looked up to see Alistair and Zevran staggering towards her. They were leaning on each other so it was hard to tell who was helping whom.

Out of the corner of Eliza's eye she saw Morrigan off to the side. Alone. She waved and Eliza nodded, blinking as the sun got into her eyes. When Eliza looked back Morrigan was gone. Eliza wasn't sure if Morrigan just disappeared, or if that blink lasted much longer than she thought.

"It's over," Alistair said as him and Zevran helped Eliza to her feet.

"Now we can all live happily ever after," Zevran said. "At least until the next big, bad thing wants to kill us. But, let us not think of that now. Huzzah! We won!"


	7. Tie Him Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alistair and Eliza discuss Zevran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place immediately after Zevran tries to kill them. And then joins them.

"We should tie him up," Alistair whispered to Eliza. They were setting up camp. Eliza was keeping an eye on their newest member, Zevran.

"That seems a little extreme," she replied.

"He was paid to kill us!" Alistair said.

"I know. But if we tie him up, he'll never trust us."

"Why do we need him to trust us?"

"Because I find it amusing to use the assassin Loghain sent after us against him. And we do need all the help we can get."

"Oh, I hate it when you're right," Alistair said.


	8. Bad Jokes and a Pretty Face

"I've loved you since we first met," Eliza said.

"Really?" Alistair asked.

"Yes. When you were arguing with that Circle Mage," Eliza continued. "You made me laugh."

"All it took was some bad jokes to get you to love me?"

"And a pretty face. I do have standards, dear."

"You know, I did promise that mage I would name my child after him," Alistair said.

"You don't even remember his name," Eliza said.

"It was Grumpy, wasn't it?"


	9. Rumors

Alistair picked Eliza up and spun her around. She was laughing as they kissed.

"Maker, I missed you," he said setting her back on her feet. His hands rested on her hips.

"I missed you, too, My Prince," she said putting her hands on his cheeks.

"Didn't you hear, love, I'm a king now," he said with a wink.

"I have heard such rumors," she said.


	10. Giggle

Alistair and Eliza were laying in her tent. She was curled up in his arms, her back pressed against his chest. He was running his fingers across her bare stomach when she made a surprising noise.

“Did you... did you just giggle?” He asked.

“No. No. Definitely not. I’m a Grey Warden. Grey Wardens don’t giggle,” she said shaking her head.

“You giggled. That was definitely a giggle.”

“Nope. Twas a hearty laugh.”

“A giggle.”

“No. No giggling here.”

Alistair laughed and kissed the top of her head.


	11. Map Skills

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of my video game characters share my inability to read a map and lousy sense of direction.

The group camped outside of Lothering. Eliza volunteered to take the first watch. She took the opportunity to examine the map and try and come up with a plan. Alistair had circled all the places they needed to go.

“Figure anything out?” Alistair said sitting down next to her.

“Not yet. Still thinking,” she replied.

“The map is upside down,” he commented.

“I guess becoming a Grey Warden didn’t improve my lousy map skills or sense of direction,” she muttered turning the map around.

“Lousy sense of direction?” Alistair asked.

“Yes. It’s why my father let me have Muffin. I was always getting lost as a child.”

“Really?”

“Yes. Guards were constantly finding me wandering the halls, trying to find my way.”

“So, you got a fearful Mabari war hound because you got lost a lot?”

“That was part of the reason. Another was my parents figured if they let me have one, I wouldn’t spend so much time in the kennels.”

“Did it work?”

“No. I liked the kennels. The kennel master let me help care for the dogs. It was fun.”

Alistair nodded thoughtfully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come find me on Tumblr: http://gingerann.tumblr.com/


	12. Poor Zevran

Eliza was shoving a few more things into her pack when Zevran walked into the room. He still looked odd to Eliza in his servant finery.

After the others left, Zevran stayed. Most everyone thought he was a servant, so he had to dress the part. Though, Eliza was pretty sure he still carried more weapons than the average guard.

He fell onto the chair in the bedroom gracefully.

“Your guide is here, Warden Commander,” he said lazily.

“Why do I need a guide?” Eliza asked.

“Because you still get lost in the castle?” Zevran suggested. “But I think she is more than a guide. Or, perhaps she is just a well-armed guide.”

“So, a guard, not a guide.”

“Well, you are the queen.”

“And I killed an Archdemon. I’m perfectly capable of a quick walk to the Keep.”

“I’m sure you are. Though, if I remember correctly, you did have help with that archdemon.”

“Very true.”

“What am I supposed to do while you’re gone?” Zevran asked with a dramatic sigh.

“Needy elf,” Eliza chuckled while she shoved a few more items into her pack.

“It is no fun teasing Alistair without an audience,” he continued.

“Protect him, please?”

“Ah. Bodyguard to the king,” he sighed as though she had just sentenced him to death.

“Come on, Zev,” she said smiling at him. “I offered to let you come with me and join the Wardens.”

“I am tainted enough, my darling Warden,” Zevran said.

“You know, some men would be quite upset to walk in on someone saying that to their wife,” Alistair said walking into the room. Muffin was at his side.

“But you’re smarter than other men,” Eliza said smiling at him.

“Shh. Don’t tell everyone,” Alistair said.

“Would the king mind helping his queen into her armor?” Eliza asked.

“I could have helped with that,” Zevran said with a grin.

“Out, Zev,” Eliza said pulling on his arm until he was standing.

“I never get to have any fun,” Zevran pouted as Eliza shoved him out the door.

“According to the kitchen girls you have lots of fun,” Alistair said. “And the maids.”

“And that handsome guard,” Eliza added.

“Ah, yes,” Zevran chuckled as Eliza shut the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come find me on Tumblr: http://gingerann.tumblr.com/


	13. Punishing Zevran

“You know, when you first joined us I wanted to tie you up at night,” Alistair said.

“For nefarious purposes, I hope,” Zevran replied.

“I hate you,” Alistair groaned.

“Why? I’m lovely.”

“No, you’re not. You’re a horrible person. You should be ashamed of yourself.”

“Oh. I am. Please punish me,” Zevran leered.

“No. Just... No.”

“Ah, yes. Of course. You and Eliza are in love. You wouldn’t do such things behind her back. But perhaps in front of her? With her help? I am open to the possibilities.”

“I am done talking to you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come find me on Tumblr: http://gingerann.tumblr.com/

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr: http://gingerann.tumblr.com/


End file.
